


Time for a Rest

by ShawnnaKoz18



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay, Kissing, M/M, king anduin needs a break, possible nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnnaKoz18/pseuds/ShawnnaKoz18
Summary: (Secret Santa gift :3 )Anduin has been stressed so he has decided its time for a break. Maybe Pandaria would be a good spot. Wonder if a certain friend will be there. Wrathion has been awfully busy lately.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Time for a Rest

Anduin sighed after a long meeting, resting his head on his hand. Valeera watched him quietly in concern. Once the advisers all left, she leaned in to his ear. "Hey. Anduin." He looked up, bags under his eyes. It hurts to see how tired he was for a young age. "Yes Valeera?" She picked him up by the arm, walking him quickly to a side room. "You need a break Anduin. Find a place to fly or sail. I can see how low you are getting." He groans, trying to snake his way back inside. "No way, get back here kid. Im serious Anduin. You are over working yourself. Go to.. Pandaria or something. Visit some of the friends you made there." Anduin rubbed his face, dropping his shoulders. "Fine.. Help get me a gryphon and I'll change my armor. I need to time to pack a bag atleast. But I will be back tomorrow morning atleast." The Sin'dorei nodded, watching him walk away but something in his hurried steps made her smile, knowing he would enjoy the Island again.

Time passed, Anduin standing on the shore of Pandaria, smiling up at the leaves as they blew around, birds flying over head. His cloak flapped in the wind, his smile widdening when he hears a familiar voice in the nearby village. His footsteps feel lighter as he almost ran to the buildings, holding the strap of his backpack, the gryphon cawing behind him as it easily kept pace. He stopped at the gate, looking around the village, a Pandaran female glancing to the arrival. She gasped, jogging over to hug the King. "Anduin! How exciting to see you again!" "Lili! Good to see you as well, friend!" They laughed, starting to talk about things that happened outside their cities. After a few hours of chatting around a table with tea and noodles, Lili leaned in to whisper. "Your Highness, I think Wrathion is back. There was a large black dragon flying over the Jade Forest nearly a week ago. No other sites have been talked about yet. I know you are here on vacation but should we send people to look for him for you?" Anduin froze, the cup near his lips. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, gold hair tangling slightly. "Ah no that is alright, thank you though. If he is here and nothing happened, maybe he misses the sights and came back for a visit?" The female stopped for a moment, contemplating before nodding, seemingly pleased. "WEll alright then! Would you like to join me on a walk before bringing you to a guest house?" Anduin gasped, nodding and reslinging his bag back over his shoulder.

As they walked out, he glanced to the stables, the gryphon seemingly having a good time as it had children running around its feet, one small girl on its back, fingers in its feathers stroking softly. It cawed at her, recieving a giggle in return and a small hug. _Maybe its better to leave the bird here for now. I can return later tonight to prepare the flight in the morning._ Boots sounded heavy against the stone path. Lili glanced back to him, freezing her rabbling. "Anduin? How is being King? I mean not to be rude friend, but your feet sound heavy as your eyes seem darker." Anduin sighed but offered a smile. "Never could get anything passed you, huh? Its been.. Stressful, I can say that for certain. But I have friends in the group of advisors. It was Valeera's idea for me to come here to relax after all." The female nodded, accepting the answer. "Well she is a good friend then."

"That she is."

Soon they arrived at a familiar building, mists surrounding the tavern, a steam rising from the hot pool behind the hut. Anduin smiled softly as Lili waved a goodbye, excusing herself to return to the village and check on her uncle Chen. Blue eyes gazed up the stairs, other pandarens walking around casually, caring for the building and chatting among themselves. A local smiled and waved in the doorway, waving Anduin up inside. He smiled and nodded, trekking up the stairs only to be pulled inside and sat at the table,the woman grinning. "Your Highness! How lovely to see you in Pandaria again! Oh you look so grown already! How long as it been? Oh it couldnt have been long. Did you see the dragon go by a few days ago? I got to! It was huge! Did you know sun shines off black scales real pretty like??" 

Anduin froze, eyes wide as she rambled on with questions. His shoulders relaxed, enjoying one more cup of tea with her to answer questions before requesting time to himself. She gasped, nodding and excusing herself, taking the empty cups with her, shooing 2 of the other people in the building. Shoulders deflated, dropping the backpack to the floor beside the mattress on the upstairs floor. His arm removed shoulder and leg plates, setting them on a chair nearby. His body dropped to the mattress, sighing heavely as he listened to the chirping of birds, slowly change to the sound of crickets. His eyes blinked, glancing around. "Did I.. fall asleep already? What time is it?" He stood on his toes to peek out the window, glancing around the field only to see a male figure make his way through bushes only to sit at the pools behind the hut. The figure stood there for nearly a few minutes, time slowing as hands reached behind his head. Anduin felt his face flush, watching a familiar mane of curly hair being tied up. Cloth armor had been stripped off and tossed to a bench nearby. Anduin felt his throat gulp and ripple, pulling off his boots, gently placing them on the floor, making his way downstairs. His hands clung to the doorframe, leaning his eyes around the edge only to stop and take over a lean.. muscled chest with water lapping at hip bones, a trail of hair along the males stomach. Red eyes blinked, watching the sky as their smoke trailed up only a few inches before disappearing. A sigh rolled through him, hands rubbing marks, unnoticed before, slashed over his chest. The blonds hands tightened upon seeing the skin look sore and.. fresh.. Was he hurt recently?? What did he get himself into?? His eyes trailed down as the hand slinked into the water, a rumble coming from Wrathions throat as he sunk into the water further, shoulders now submerged but Anduin could recognize the movement of sloshing water. The rumble increased into a growl, the Alliance kings name on those dark lips, fangs scratching said lower lip. The beard was rubbed, second hand running down to hold his throat, massaging the muscles. Anduin felt his pants twitch and grow tight. But he didnt bother to fix them or much less open them. It could barely distract him from the gorgeous view across from him. How is Wrathion not detecting him yet? Is he.. too turned on or something?? The name rippled out louder, a needy cry for his friend. "Anduin! Oh fuck.. Old friend, how I wish you were here.. Here with me. Oh how I would lick each trail of water from your skin." Anduin muffled a gasp with his hand, tent in his trousers now growing painful but his eyes never moved. They held fast as what looked like a tear fell from the corner of clenched eyes, a moan rolling out into the night sky with a growl even deeper than the first few. The dragon panted, back now slouching instead of arched, shoulders rolling as he gasped. Eyes opened to the sky once more, shedding more tears. No longer was the erotic but.. heartwarming?? Out of every movement he made, he cried for his friend. It was clear he wished to only be in his presence and he would be happy. "How I messed up. I.. I only thought I could help out. I never thought your dad would die. It's all my fault and you dispose even the sight of me. Much less the sound of my name now. If I could take everything back, I would. Maybe.. Maybe Varian would still be in Stormwind with you, teaching you.. Kingly things." Anduin teared up, gulping as Wrathion pushed himself up, swiping back stray hair strands that fell forward. The drake seemed to grow angry now. A punch landed out in the water, growling and mumbling to himself, anger clear at the past and his actions. Oh Wrathion.. I want to hug you so much right now. But if you knew I was here and.. Watching. You would surely run. Small sobs escaped his throat, sound pulled out and heart wrenching this time. Anduin took a slow step back, easing his way upstairs to think only to hear a roar, and a large drake flew off above the hut, shaking the walls with his cry. The boy ran to the window, watching the figure fly into the mountains, landing on a cliff edge, resting there in the moonlight for a few moments before wandering into what could be guessed as a cave. Looks like I'm not leaving tomorrow. -The Next Morning- Anduin walked around a few villages, gathering climbing gear and more rations after sending a mage to Valeera at the Keep with a message. He will be staying longer in Pandaria, time yet unknown because he has some.. work to do while here. Though she told him to relax, he cant unless this is resolved. He will send another message the night before returning home. Hours passed as what felt like days. A few ropes and picks hung over his shoulders. His eyes watched the large dragon leave the air, landing back on the mountain wall. Ok. I should have a few hours before sun rise once I get up there. Maybe.. Maybe he is staying there for a certain reason? Light, Wrathion what are you doing here? His hands flexed as he started the treck up a long path. Grumles passed him, rooting on his walk. "Yes friend you are good! You get very far! Keep going, we meet you at top!" Anduin sighed, shaking his head and simply offered a smile. Has it been hours? Only minutes? His boots have caused welts and the start of blisters on the back of his ankles. He tried to heal them as he walked but the use of his magic started to drain his energy. So he pulled them off, shook out any rocks that managed to slip in and place a few bandages on, and an extra pair of socks. If only I brought adventure clothes.. One of the Heroes would have surely known what was best to get. Oh well. It's too late now. I've just gotta heal when I get up there to relax a bit. By the end of the trail, Anduin stood limping slightly at the cliff. Wrathions supposed cave was just a rope swing down a few feet. He could feel the rumble of a dragons breathing and he hoped to the Light that, that was his dragon. He gulped, rolling his shoulders before adjusting the ropes, clips and spikes to suspend himself down. Nearly 10 minutes of fumbling roll by and he successfully landed at the opening. He gasped, arms shaky upon looking at the drop he would have taken if the spike slipped or broke off. The damn drakes snores was knocking rocks loose and Anduin thought he was gonna fall about 6 times. His eyes glanced around, a small ball of light forming in his palm as he wrapped up the rope again, attaching it to a hook on his bag. He gulped, slowly walking in, making sure to watching footing and where he put his hand. There's. Nothing here yet? How far does it go in-- oh those are scales.. Scales lay few and scattered on the ground, some scratched, cracked and bloody. What looked like a spear lay snapped in half, the wood and stone tip soaked in blood. He was injured!! Must have been a local or even a village that was frightened and saw him as a threat. But-those scales have a weird tint to their color. Are those supposed to be belly scales or something? Anduins pace increased, hand kept on the wall for stability as he made his way in further. Suddenly something swiped out at his feet, balance gone as he gets knocked over, landing on his side. His rib ached, having landed on the handle of the pickaxe he used to plant the spike for the ropes. He looked up at the sound of a voice but he couldn't speak Draconic. When he didnt answer, it echoed louder, growling in the back end of the cave. He turned to look around, noticing what knocked him over was a large tip of a red tail.. Oh thats.. That's not Wrathion. He gasped as a large muzzle peaked into the light from his hand, a roar pushing back his hair with spit landing hot on his cheek and neck. His body shook before his feet finally took grip and ran towards the entrance. His legs wobbled as the drake bounded after him, easily catching up. He panted, looking around once he landed at the cliff edge, nearly falling off. His mind scrambled for a solution, before remembering a trinket he tossed in his pocket from Chen and Lili. His hand shook as he yanked out the rock, gold wings inscribed on the flat side. His fist clenched it, easily crumbling to chunks. His back felt lightened and watched as a gold glow appeared behind him. Anduin gulped and jumped from the cliff edge. His eyes turned back , watching to drake roar at him, flapping its wings as he slow fell to a close break in the mountain, a small field of sorts. Some plants were spaced out, not planted but.. grown their themselves. Legs shook harder as he ran as fast as he could. A gasp rippled from him when a white hot pain slashed across his back. He fell to the ground, fumbling and rolling, but finally skid to a stop, muscles clenched tight at the pain. A black mass wen rover him, surely the drake coming to eat him. Blood dripped down his back but. There was no teeth around him? Huh?. where's the dragon? He flipped around, cringing at the pain but froze at the sight. A larger black dragon, easily recognizable by the red eyes and gold hoops in its ears as it fought the red one. Teeth and claws ripped out before its whine echoed around him, blood splashing around the small field before it limped and quickly flew off, attempting an escape. The black one huffed, spitting a small ball of fire into the ground, a large tooth landing into the dirt and stone. Its head snapped backwards towards Anduin and he cringed at the anger in its eyes. Oh he.. he is surely pissed. Anduin gulped, using a hand to push back hair that escaped his ponytail. He watched as he stomped towards him, growling and rumbling before it rapidly shrank to a male figure, noticable by the hair and eyes once more. "Light damn it Anduin! The actual fuck were you thinking? Pandaria? A dragon cave?! I should smack you right now, you dumbass. What if I wasn't flying overheard and didnt hear it yelling at you?!" Anduin couldn't move. All he could do was stare up at Wrathion who was growing more angry by the moment. He gulped but gasped when the gash on his chest opened, blood pouring down his stomach. He flinched, struggling to stand as he fell forward. Black hands reached out and caught him, clenching hard as Wrathion continued to yell and scold. His hands scrambled out, pressing palms flat to the reopened wound, caring mot for the blood of his own dripping down his back from the claw that managed to snag him. Light burst from his hands caused by his rushing mind, possibly stinging Wrathion as blood stopped, skin stitching together. Of course this dumb dragon didnt notice.. well maybe he did because the burst of Light caused his eye to twitch but he co tinued to yell nonetheless less. "Seriously?! What were you thinking Anduin!?" Blue eyes traced up the bare chest to meet crimson ones, eyebrow twitching slightly in expectancy. "I wanted to see you." I could not be more accurate when it looked like his mind did a full wipe and fucking reboot at that statement. Cheeks relaxed, shoulders still tight as he pulled Anduin into his chest, not caring or even noticing the fact he was naked.. but he hugged Anduin, careful of his back as his cheek pressed to Anduins temple, breaths shaky from them both. Gulps rippled from both throats but Wrathion gasped as the blond suddenly felt his legs go numb and give out, mind now blacking out as he fell unconscious. The old friend now groaned, tossing Anduin onto his back before transforming once more, soon landing at the Tavern in the Mists. His hand swiped out at a bench, pulled on pants. Left and Right ran down a small trail nearby, gasping at the sight of Anduin. Right ran up, helping to put Anduin down to tend his back before he bleed out. Left simply frowned and smacked the back of his head. "Hey!" "That's on you being stupid! How did you not know he was here?!" "I was a little busy!" "Yeah being distracted by your feelings and thoughts on the past! What did I tell you? Your senses are dulled when your over pushing yourself. Now go heal him and dont make me knock you out and do it myself. Move kid." Wrathion huffed at the Orc who walked past him to help the Human companion. The Black Drake stood and thought for a moment as they worked. How long as Anduin been here? Was he here last night? How did I not smell him? Is Left correct? He clenched his fists, growling loudly at himself as he paced outside the hut, mumbling to himself. Now he could smell Anduins scent all over the upstairs room. Its semi old too so of course he was there last night. Did he see everything? I didnt hear him so he must have been asleep. It WAS pretty late anyway. What felt like hours passed of him pacing, wearing a small scuffle into the dirt path. Right called out to him, echoing her Voice that Anduin was all wrapped up and good. "He'll need to rest tomorrow" Right and Left looked up at Wrathion as he entered the hut, freezing in the door at the sight of Anduin, shirtless on the mattress, laying on his stomach unconscious with a blood soaking bandage around his torso. He held his breath and posture while they stood and walked out. But as soon as they were outside on either door guarding it, Wrathion dropped to his knees. Tears sat on his lashes as his hand traveled to tangled blond hair.

"Anduin I'm so sorry. I should have known you were here. I would have bee able to follow you and make sure you didnt nearly die. If I wasn't there. Oh Light! If I wasn't there.. I would have been responsible for another Kinds death." 

He fell back onto his butt, arms holding themselves as he shook, watching the sleeping figure. He sobbed, crawling forward to place a kiss on the sweat plastered temple. "I'm so sorry old friend. Please forgive me." He breathed deep, using some magic he knew to try and help heal the king's back before laying down near the wall, an eye easily kept on the stairs and Anduin should anything happen. He dared not go near him now.. 

Eyes closed, listening to Ansuins breathing being soft and even after a few hours of just quiet. 

Hours passed into the morning and Anduin awoke in pain. His back burned and arched but less than last night.. last night! He sat up, quickly looking around to see Wrathion leaning against a wall, arms crossed over his chest as he snored softly. Anduin gulped, crawling over slowly to the form, a hand placed on his cheek softly, thumb stroking the bone beneath the closed eyes. Suddenly clawed hand snapped out, gripping his wrist. Bright eyes popped open with a snarl on habit of being woken up before freezing and immediately opening his grip. "Anduin. You're awake." 

The blond sighed and nodded, hand still on his cheek. He smiled with a small laugh. "I came to Pandaria for a vacation but I guess with recent events, relaxing isn't possible. He could see Wrathion deflate. "Wrathion?" 

"I'm sorry Anduin. If only I knew you were here. You wouldnt have gotten hurt." 

"Its alright Wrath-" 

"Not it's not! If I realised you were here the whole time, I would have followed you to protect you. I knew that fucking dragon was there. If only I hadn't let you climb that damn mountain you wouldnt have nearly died. Because of me you would have followed Var-" 

Pale lips slammed to dark ones. The deep voice was hushed as the hand looped behind his head, tangled in the hair on the back of Wrathions neck, pulling him forward. Moans echoed into mouths as they crawled back to the mattress, Wrathion now on his back with Anduin above him. Clawed hands reached out, pulling hips closer and flush as they gasped. "Anduin- we- we need to heal your back aga-" 

"Shut the fuck up and let me have this" 

That.. Definetly shut the dragon up. Hearing Anduin cuss? Made him quiet down but also sent a tingle down his stomach to a nearby friend. "Wrathion. Just be quiet and kiss me" 

A low rumble of approval came from the dark male, pulling Anduins flesh to his, legs straddling hips and grinding softly as tongues and teeth clashed. The blond hummed, cupping Wrathiond cheeks as the dragon pulled back, whispering things to Anduin. Dark lips trailed down and along his throat to his ear , mumbling now dark and erotic things, claws trailing down to grip thighs and hips. Oh how Wrathion wished this happened before. How he wished they had touched and kissed like this before shit hit the fan. Moans rolled out, groans of pleasure and words of even stronger pleasure when pants were removed. Lips trailed to untouched places, granting stars behind closed eyes and fingers dug into the sheets, nearly ripping seams. 

Time seemed to slow for them. Eyes trailed to meet, bathing in euphoria and swollen lips. They soaked in feelings of momentary peace. 

Oh how Valeera would be rolling at how Anduin found the peace he sought. Only it took 2 dragons, a wound and an accidental show late into he night. But now a friend of his past on his shoulder, placing kisses and words of love along the Kings skin. Apologies for the past, promises for the future and another promise to cook that red serpent on a spit slowly for dinner at the pain it caused his King. 

Laughs shared, eyes connecting once more to just enjoy each other into their sights. Maybe.. Maybe this is all Anduin needed in the beginning. This here in these small moments before packing to return home is the peace he needed. Except now he returns home through a portal and an old friend on his arm. Nay.. a lover by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I stayed up pretty late typing because got so into it lol It was originally supposed to be a sweet and sexy one where Anduin just walked in on Wrathion except that ended too short. Then my little mind carried on and BOOP! Here we are! I hope you liked it either way! I know I enjoy reading it even though I typed it hehe


End file.
